fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid Silverain
Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= Akhaten Circus Leprechaun Treasure |occupation=Magic Council member Wizard Saint |previous occupation=Circus acrobat Guild Master |team= |previous team=Dimensional Twins Children of the Gods |partner= |previous partner=Minerva Orlando Zihuan Wu |base of operations=Era Magic Council Headquarters Sabertooth Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives=Urien Silverain (Father;deceased) Li Han (Mother;deceased) Zihuan Wu (Husband; deceased) Aurel Wu (Son) |magic=Garden of Eden Dimensional Magic Wind Magic Thought Projection Telekinesis Requip Dispelling Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice=Kana Hanazawa |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Astrid Silverain (アストリッド•シルバーレイン Asutoriddo Shirubārein), also known in some countries of the continent by her married name Astrid Wu (アストリッド•吳 Asutoriddo Wu), is a former mage of the Sabertooth guild, one of the Ten Wizard Saints and among them, the 3rd God of Ishgar. She was formerly Guild Master of the Leprechaun Treasure guild in Pergrande Kingdom & member of the team Children of the Gods. After the death of her husband, she left her home & joined the Akhaten circus under the stage name Leilani, becoming a skilled acrobatic performer. She travelled through the continent for almost a decade as a circus acrobat before quitting her job to join Sabertooth. In X792, she was elected to become a member of the recovered Magic Council alongside the other Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Astrid is a slender young woman of average height. Her Garden of Eden magic has granted her biological immortality, this means she'll never age & will maintain her sixteen-years-old appearance for as long as she lives. In terms of facial appearance one of the things that stand out the most it's her emerald green eyes. Astrid demonstrates somewhat soft facial features: a relatively circular facial structure, a thin nose & thin lips. She strawberry blonde hair that hang down to her shoulders; it also rather seems unkempt & stroked; all of these give contrast to her pinkish-tanned skin complexion. Astrid's outfits change frequently throughout the years. Most of them have an Eastern-looking feel, though she's also fond of one piece dresses. Her most commonly worn attire is a white & mauve coloured, loose crop top revealing her midriff & her navel & matching pants under a mid-calf length skirt. When going to a missing with her Children of the Gods team they all used to wear black clothes under a white coat. Personality Astrid's personality is hard to pin down. She has changed dramatically through the decades. She is very mysterious & elusive. Astrid is moulded by her surroundings; she incorporates her experiences & surroundings into herself & immortality has had a big impact on her; losing those dear to her at the hands of time has shaped her into the cynical & evasive person she is today. Independent by nature, she will never expect for someone to do her job or answer for her. She firmly believes that, in life, nobody deserves to be treated with the due respect or to be trusted blindly; she abhors to depend on somebody & would do anything to avoid such cruel fate. She, also, would never allow anyone to depend on her. If she faces such situation, she'll answer; "so that nothing separates us, that nothing binds us." History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Before acquiring her Garden of Eden magic, Astrid was a master of Wind Magic, being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around her at will. Wind Magic grants Astrid high offensive power, allowing her to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Astrid's ability to give her wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which she employs at mid-to-long range. She can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from her, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain her wind's signature sharpness. Many of Astrid's spells seem to require special gestures which she performs with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; usually, she tends to cast spells with her right hand, due to her wielding a magic staff with her left one. However, she also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without moving her hands. Astrid can also employ her wind on herself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover herself in an armour, boosting both her offence and her defence. *'Flight:' By generating a current of wind below her, Astrid is capable of lifting herself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: she can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. *'Wind Wall' (魔風壁 Mafū Heki):' Astrid is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and objects and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. *'Storm Bringer (暴風波, ストームブリンガー, Sutōmu Buringā):' Astrid performs several gestures with her right hand's fingers, and then moves her open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. *'Storm Mail (暴風衣, ストームメイル, Sutōmu Meiru):' One of Astrid's quick trump cards, she initiates this spell by crossing her hands before her. This prompts many air currents to gather around her, creating a hurricane surrounding her entire body. While clad in this "armour", Astrid's destructive power is boosted, complimented with her acrobatic skills this allow her to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, her defence is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around her being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing her. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Astrid will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against her won't land. *'Storm Shred: While Astrid is clad in Storm Mail, she is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at her opponents just by swinging her arms. These, unlike normal wind blades, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅, エメラ・バラム, Emera Baramu):' Arguably one of her most destructive wind spells, Astrid described Emera Baram as "soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything". She initiates this spell by bending her arms and pointing her hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. She subsequently places her two index and middle fingers in a "X" shape in front of her, generating a halo of light around her hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards her enemies, slicing them up. *'Storm Wall: Astrid is capable of using her wind as a shield. To do this, she moves her right hand before her, summoning forth her Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack *'Magic Wind Palm:' Astrid covers her hands in spiralling currents of wind, claps them together and then moves them towards the target, her fingers slightly bent. This generates a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets. Garden of Eden (エデンの園 , Eden no Sono): A Lost Magic that grants the user divine control over nature. Though Astrid seems to have a preference towards cherry blossoms, she can create and control any form of plant life. Equipment Trivia Gallery ' 2013-05-15-579543.jpeg|With Zihuan Astrid's_team.jpg|Team Children of the Gods. From left to right: Erol Murchadh, Astrid Silverain, Zihuan Wu & Gavril Dragomir Astrid_&_aurel.jpg|Astrid with her son, Aurel Wu. ' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Work in Progress Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Magic Council Category:Former member of Sabertooth Category:Krystalized